The Show by UKE
by MermutCS
Summary: Jaejoong, Sungmin dan Taemin adalah trio namja uke, yang selalu di pandang sebelah mata, dan diperlakukan bak benda pajangan oleh namjachingu masing-masing. Akan melakukan unjuk rasa agar lebih diperhatikan seme mereka, yang selalu absen di tiap weekend. Para seme lebih milih naek gunung bareng anggota pecinta alam SMent–UKM di kampus .Daripada ngdate bareng uke tercinta. Warn yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Show by Uke

Cast : Kim Jaejoong x Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin x Cho Kyuhyun, Shin Taemin x Park Minho

Tim support Jaejoong cs : Tan Hyunjoong as Hyunjoong (Ketua tim), Lee Jinki as Onew (Leader lapangan), Shim Changmin as Changmin, Yoon Jungmo as Jungmo, Kang Jongin as Kai, Geum Jandi as Jandi

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor

Warning : Yaoi, Boyxboy, Typo(s). Don't like it, no check it! Sankyu!

Summary : Jaejoong, Sungmin dan Taemin adalah trio namja uke, yang selalu di pandang sebelah mata, dan diperlakukan _bak _benda pajangan oleh namjachingu masing-masing. Akan melakukan unjuk rasa agar lebih diperhatikan seme mereka, yang selalu absen di tiap _weekend_. Para seme lebih milih naek gunung bareng anggota pecinta alam SMent –UKM di kampus. Daripada _ngdate_ bareng uke tercinta. Semakin _jealous_-lah para uke, tahu bahwa para seme menolak untuk mengajak naek gunung bareng. Tapi nyatanya mau menjadi _bodyguard_ Yoona yang _supercentil_ dan Jessica yang _supersexy_ untuk naek gunung. Bagaimana aksi unjuk rasa para uke cantik dan imut ini?

* * *

.

Present By **MermutCS**

.

.

Terinspirasi novel berjudul Cewek!

.

_**Don't like yaoi, please don't read!**_

* * *

Happy Reading Guys! ^^

.

* * *

" MWOO~ BATAL!", jerit Kim Jaejoong histeris. Mata doe indah-nya melotot, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Raut wajah Jaejoong merah padam karena marah. Di depannya, namja tampan bermata musang, menelan ludah –salting dengan reaksi Jaejoong.

" Mi-mianhe BooJae chagi, malam Minggu ini nggak bisa pergi kencan. Ada rapat sampai malem lagi. Kamu pulang sama Sungmin ya?", jelas Yunho tampang menyesal. Tak sadarkah Jung Yunho, dia telah membangkitkan jelmaan Lucifer dalam diri namjachingu-nya itu.

" YA- Jung Yunho pabo, _Do you think who you are_? Berani membuat aku menunggu berjam-jam, hingga tubuh kesemutan seperti. Lalu, seenaknya kau membatalkan. Ck, seharusnya aku tak berharap banyak Sabtu ini.", cerocos Jaejoong keki.

" _Mian, Boo_! Janji Sabtu depan- Sumpah! Suer!", bujuk Yunho, menempelkan dua jari depan muka.

" _Bullshit_! Sabtu minggu-minggu sebelumnya kamu juga bilang begitu.", bantah Jaejoong. " Pulang yuk, Min!"

" _Please_- Jangan ngambek gitu, Boo!", Yunho buru-buru meraih tangan Jaejoong, tapi langsung ditepis si pemilik tangan.

" Aku nggak ngambek, tapi- aku marah tahu!", Jaejoong hampir menjerit lagi.

" Tapi aku janji…"

" _I'm not believe it. Can't hear that!_"

Tatapan Yunho beralih pada sahabat karib Jaejoong, mengharap bantuan. " Min, tolong jelasin ke Boojae ya? Sabtu depan janji."

Lee Sungmin semerta-merta menggeleng kepala dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. " Nggak mau. Capek. Paling kamu bohong lagi, kayak aku nggak tahu kamu gimana!"

Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat Yunho yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya buka suara. " Mian, BunnyMin- aku nggak bisa datang lagi!" Mata coklatnya menatap Sungmin intens. " Padahal aku kangen banget sama kamu."

" I~ih, siapa juga ngarepin kamu datang!", Sungmin buang muka.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Andai sekarang tidak ada banyak orang, sudah pasti- dibekapnya namja imut yang berhasil dipaksanya untuk jadi pacar terbarunya itu. Dan melumat habis bibir sexy itu! #Author: Duh, Kyupil pervert bgt! -.-

Terpaksa Yunho dan Kyuhyun membiarkan Jaejoong dan Sungmin pergi dari hadapan mereka.

.  
.

" Uljima, Jae! Ga usah dipikirin, mereka kan emang gitu!", hibur Sungmin, ketika mereka sudah menjauhi sekretariat SMent. Yah, sekretariat ini sering digunakan mahasiswa-mahasiswi kampus Supershinne(?) untuk kegiatan atau rapat. Khususnya mahasiswa yang ikut UKM pecinta alam _alias _mapala.

" Nde, tapi yang bener aja! Uda berapa kali malem Minggu coba? Tiap Sabtu-Minggu pasti ada acara. Datengnya malah malem Jumat. Emang dikira aku kuntilanak?"

Sungmin meringis. Tiba-tiba disenggolnya pinggang Jaejoong. " Eh-Lihat! Si tuan muda darah biru kerajaan Shin Taemin."

Jaejoong melirik sebal. Yang dimaksud Si tuan muda darah biru kerajaan, Shin Taemin atau biasa dipanggil _"Taemin"_, itu namjachingunya Park Minho. Minho sendiri termasuk komplotan dua namja tadi. Taemin, boleh dibilang termasuk namja yang antik. Masih golongan bangsawan kerajaan atau ningrat –istilah jawa-. Rumor yang beredar, dia dan keluarga Shin masih keturunan langsung raja Korea(?) siapa, gitu. Disebut _'antik'_, karena namja cantik _plus_ imut ini lembutnya minta ampun, ngalahin yeoja. Tutur bahasanya sangat sopan, gaya jalannya elegan –kalo ga mau sebut lambat- . Juga, cara ketawa yang nyaris tanpa suara. Itu pun juga jarang. Paling sering Taemin cuma senyum-senyum.

" Mau _hangout_ bareng malam minggu-an, Taemin? Dari pada bengong sendiri di rumah."

" Mianhe ne, aku ada kursus.", tolak Taemin halus. Lalu dengan santun dia mohon pamit.

Jaejoong mempout bibirnya tambah kesal karena ditolak. " Sok bangsawan banget sih itu bocah!", dengusnya. Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

" Tahu gitu kenapa kamu ajak tadi?"

" Basa-basi. Nggak mungkin dia mau. Ntar bisa turun derajat bangsawannya. Lagian kursus apa coba malem Minggu gini? Kursus masak? Jahit?"

Sungmin tertawa. " Udah- ga usah dibahas lanjut, mending jalan-jalan ke mal. Aku dengar ada diskon pakaian brand merk."

" Ayoo~", muka Jaejoong langsung berubah sumringah, berbinar-binar bahagia.

.  
.

Senin siang, di tengah ruang tengah sekretariat mapala SMent, terdengar gemuruh teriakan antusias rencana kegiatan mendaki gunung lagi untuk akhir pekan minggu ini. Semua anggota mapala menyambut senang. Kecuali, tiga cowok di sudut ruangan. Mereka sibuk mendiskusikan bagaimana caranya memberitahu namjachingu masing-masing bahwa- Sialnya lagi-lagi!- malam Minggu ini terpaksa absen apel.

Yunho yang paling pusing. Dia sudah bisa menebak seperti apa respon Jaejoong nanti. Kyuhyun sebaliknya, justru kecewa. Karena dia tahu benar, Sungmin pasti benar-benar bersyukur dia tidak muncul. Sementara Minho seperti biasa, tenang. Karena Taemin-nya tercinta adalah namja aristokrat yang tidak pernah diajar untuk menuntut. Eh, bukan tak pernah diajari. Tapi lingkungan dia tinggal dan besar, penuh dengan ketidakbebasan. Jadi aman.

.  
.

Yunho punya seribu satu alasan berkelit untuk tidak mengajak Jaejoong kegiatan ekstrim ini. Faktor pemula –orang awam- tidak punya fisik memadai, diharuskan ditemani pendaki berpengalaman untuk mendaki gunung. Belum lagi cuaca dingin yang ekstrem, medan berat, dan binatang buas. Tapi, biasanya Yunho menggunakan alasan intern –khusus anggota mapala itu saja untuk meredam protes BooJaenya. Bagi Yunho, namjachingunya yang kelak menjadi calon istrinya, lebih aman dan baik di rumah. Berada dalam pengawasan orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya.

.

Di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun sedang menjelaskan sebab absennya dia Sabtu-Minggu ini. Namun, namja tampan ini sadar bahwa penjelasan ini sia-sia. Karena Sungmin akan sangat bersyukur dia tak datang atau muncul. Telat datang menjemput semenit saja, namja _bunny_ ini langsung lenyap. Telepon ke rumah sering dibilang tidak ada, sementara langsung _via_ ponsel Sungmin sering menjadi usaha percuma. Dibanding banyak yeojachingu Kyuhyun terdahulu, baru Sungmin yang benar-benar bertingkah. Membuat Kyuhyun jadi sering uring-uringan.

" Lho, kok di sini? Ini malam Selasa? Ngak punya kalender ya?"

Kyuhyun menatap datar sang tuan rumah yang sama sekali tidak _welcome_ itu. _Poor Kyuhyun!_

" Ada yang mau aku omongin, BunnyMin. Coba tolong duduk.", ucap Kyuhyun kalem. Sungmin duduk ogah-ogahan. Kyuhyun berdehem. Memasang muka sesedih mungkin, agar menyakinkan. " Malam Minggu besok aku kayaknya ngak bisa dateng lagi, BunnyMin. Soalnya~"

" Aaa,_ no problem._", potong Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun menyabarkan hati dan memilih meneruskan kalimatnya yang terpenggal.

" SMent ada acara~"

" Ne- Gwenchana."

_Dipotong lagi!_ Kyuhyun mendesis jengkel. Dua mata coklatnya mulai menajam. Tapi Sungmin menantang tatapan itu dengan berani. Ya-iyalah, ini di rumah. Coba di luar? Mana bakalan namja imut ini punya nyali!

" Bisa aku ngomong sampai selesai?"

" Nggak perlu. Aku uda tahu. SMent ada acara buat malam Minggu besok kan? Makanya kamu, eh- Kyunnie nggak bisa dateng. Mau acaranya apa, pokoknya ada acara begitu!"

" Nggak pengen tahu acaranya?"

" Aniya."

" Tapi aku pengen kasih tahu!", Kyuhyun keukuh.

" Tapi aku nggak pengen tahu, arra?", kilah Sungmin tegas.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun berkilat. Jiwa Kyuhyun pantang menyerah. Namja imut di depannya ini harus tahu dengan siapa dia pacaran. Namja tampan yang digilai jutaan yeoja seluruh dunia. Kurang ajar benar kalo matanya terbuka satu pun tidak!

" Jangan kamu kira kalo pergi-pergi begitu aku _enjoy_, BunnyMin.", bohong Kyuhyun. " Nggak sama sekali. Soalnya, selalu saja ada yeoja yang harus aku jaga. Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny,Yuri. Banyak. Apalagi Tiffani. Dia nggak pernah absen. Selalu ikut setiap kegiatan SMent dan selalu saja sakit."

" Kenapa?", tanya Sungmin tanpa minat.

" Macam-macam keluhannya. Pusing, perut mual, dada sakit. Malahan dia sering pingsan."

" Ya nggak apa-apa. Nolongin orang itu banyak pahalanya. Ntar kalo kamu mati, kamu bisa langsung masuk surga." Sungmin tidak cemburu sedikit pun. Sesaat dia meragukan kalimat terakhirnya. _Evil go into the Heaven?_

" Tapi aku ingat kalo status aku punya namjachingu."

" Oh… kalo itu nggak masalah, _no big problem_. Aku orangnya santai. Fleksibel, pengertian. Semua tindakan kamu nolong-nolong tadi aku dukung seratus persen."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Semakin meluas lapangkan dada. Tak ada di kamusnya kata _'kalah'_, apalagi kalah telak seperti ini. Kyuhyun memutar otak jeniusnya. Aha! Ada satu cara.

" Kalo menurut kamu itu masih wajar-wajar kan, gimana kalo sampai tindakan nggak wajar? Bukan cuma yeoja yang mesti jaga diri, tapi namja juga." Sebelah alis kanan Kyuhyun terangkat.

" Maksud kamu?"

" Maksudnya…" Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, ditatapnya mata foxy Sungmin lurus-lurus. " Sampai ada yang nekat bugil di depanku!"

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3detik.. proses loading otak Sungmin.

" HAAH!" Sungmin ternganga super shock. " Siapa? Siapa!", seru Sungmin seketika. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sepertinya usaha kali ini berhasil.

" Nggak penting itu siapa."

Tak sepenuhnya Kyuhyun bohong. Memang pernah ada –coret- sering ada yeoja bertelanjang bulat di depannya. Para pemain video porno koleksi Eunhyuk yang dipinjamnya. Tapi namja ini jelas tidak bersedia memberitahu. Dibiarkannya Sungmin tercengang dengan dugaannya sendiri. Dan orang yang ketiban sial disangka bugil adalah Yoona. Soalnya ini yeoja _superwow _centilnya. Suka _overacting_, dan suka memakai baju miskin bahan. Perutnya sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa di dadanya apalagi.

" Yoona pasti!" desis Sungmin. " Iya kan?"

Yoona? Kyuhyun hampir tertawa. Tahukah Sungmin bahwa karena dirinyalah, Cho Kyuhyun ini tak mudah _horny_ lagi melihat yeoja-yeoja _sexy_ telanjang. Yang ada Kyuhyun, _horny_ gara-gara sejurus pikiran kotor tercipta karena memperhatikan Sungmin yang mengenakan kaos v-neck dan celana pendek pink seperti malam ini.

" _But its unbeliaveable! You Lie!_ Aku tahu tuh yeoja emang gila. Tapi nggak mungkin sampai kayak gitu. Uda konslet apa otaknya?"

" Kenapa aku mesti bohong?", tanya Kyuhyun kalem. " Tanya aja langsung ke orangnya!"

Maksud Kyuhyun, tanya sama artis-artis pemeran video porno milik Eunhyuk. Tapi karena dari awal memang sudah miskomunikasi, alias mis-objek pembicaraan. Kalimat itu membuat Sungmin yakin Yoona-lah yang telah melakukan aksi bugil di depan Kyuhyun. Dan semakin shock-lah Sungmin tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. _Parah banget sumpah!_ Dengan puas Kyuhyun menikmati keterperangahan itu.

" Begitu, BunnyMin! Tapi aku tetap ingat namjachingu yang kutinggal di rumah. Yang sekang ini duduk di depanku. Yang selalu aku bawain edelweiss tapi nggak pernah bilang terima kasih. Yang kalo aku telepon sering dibilang nggak ada. Yang kalo aku datang jarang disambut dengan manis. Tapi tetap.." Sepasang mata coklat Kyuhyun berubah lembut, " aku nggak akan bikin dia menangis!"

.  
.

Sungmin langsung lari ke meja telepon begitu Kyuhyun pulang. Karena ada hal mahagawat yang harus disampaikannya pada Jaejoong dengan segera. Tapi ternyata sahabatnya itu telah berpesan kepada seisi rumahnya bahwa dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Sementara ketika dicobanya menghubungi Jaejoong via ponsel, tidak aktif. Terpaksa Sungmin cuma bisa menunggu, dan langsung terburu-buru begitu telepon berdering.

" Aigoo, Jae! Ngapain aja sih?"

" Aku marah banget, Min!"

" Mereka kan dari dulu emang gitu. Nggak bisa lihat libur lamaan dikit."

" Tapi nggak bisa gitu terus dong! Emangnya mereka anggap kita tuh apa? Barang pajangan? Nggak ada cara lain. Kita harus balas dendam! Tadi waktu semedi aku udah nemu caranya. Tapi kita ngomonginnya di tempat Taemin saja.", jelas Jaejoong berapi-api.

" Mwo? Ngapain di sana? Kamu tahu dia tuh nyebelin orangnya."

" Justru itu! Mau nggak mau kita harus ngajak dia. Bahaya kalo nggak."

" Emang mau ngomongin apa?"

" Ya masalah ini. Balas dendam. Enak banget mereka pergi-pergi nggak pernah ngajak kita sekali pun!"

" Taemin mana mau?"

" Kita hasut sampai mau!"

Sungmin diam, berpikir. Tiba-tiba dia ingat tujuannya menelepon Jaejoong. " Oh ya, bilangin Taemin, kalo setiap mereka pergi, Yoona pasti ikut! Pasti Taemin langsung panas. Nggak perlu dihasut lagi."

" Yoona itu? Yang bener? Badan kecil kayak gitu? Mana kuat naik gunung?"  
" Tapi katanya Kyuhyun gitu. Kalo anak-anak SMent bikin acara, si Yoona pasti ikut."

" Hah?", mata Jaejoong kontan melotot. " Jinjayo, Min?"

" Ne! Aku tahu juga barusan, waktu Kyuhyun ke sini. Sekarang yang jadi masalah bukan _body sexy_nya. Nekatnya itu lho. Kamu tahu sendiri kan Yoona orangnya kayak gimana kalo udah naksir cowok. Kejar pantang malu! Mau cowok itu udah punya pacar atau enggak, peduli amat dia!"

" Ooh, pantesan aja mereka mati-matian nggak mau ngajak kita. Kasih alasan ini-itu. Bukan buat pemula-lah, yang intern-lah. Emang si Yoona udah ahli apa? Lagian dia juga bukan anggota SMent. Orang SMent itu nggak punya anggota yeoja. Dasar! Kurang ajar! Jadi gitu ceritanya?", desis Jaejoong berang. Uri Jaejoong terbakar habis-habisan.

" Lebih hebohnya lagi, Jae! Tahu nggak si Yoona itu udah ngapain aja?"

" Apa? Apa?"

" Si Yoona udah pernah nekat melakukan aksi telanjang bulat."

" HAAH?", jerit Jaejoong nyaring. Di seberang Sungmin sampai mengeluh karena telinganya berdenging. GEDABRUK! " Aw, APPOO!", suara jerit Jaejoong terdengar lagi. Dia terjatuh gara-gara tulang keringnya teratuk telak saat akan memutari meja telepon.

" Jaejoongie? Waeyo? Gwenchanayo? Halo?", panggil Sungmin. Sambil tengkurap, Jaejoong meraih gagang telepon yang tergantung-gantung.

" Ne, gwenchana."

" Lha trus kenapa tadi?"

" Tulang keringku bentur meja, gara-gara kaget. Eh, Yoona bugil di mana? Di Toilet, kan?"

" Ye-e, kalo di toilet, mana Kyuhyun bisa tahu?"

" Mwoo?", Jaejoong berdecak. " Benar-benar darurat! _Danger!_ Dasar yeoja nggak tahu malu! Masih punya moral nggak sih?"

" Makanya. Ntar kasih tahu tuh si Taemin!"

.  
.

Begitu mendapatkan _hot news_ yang benar-benar hot itu, dengan penuh semangat Jaejoong dan Sungmin segera meluncur ke rumah Taemin. Keduanya sudah sangat yakin bahwa berita menggemparkan itu juga akan membuat Taemin tercengang. Dan Taemin tidak akan lagi berpihak kepada Yunho dan kedua sobatnya, Kyuhyun dan Minho.

Perlu diketahui, sudah lama Jaejoong melancarkan aksi protes soal terlalu sering Yunho cs pergi ke tempat A, B,C, D dan ke banyak tempat lagi, tanpa satu kali pun mau mengajak. Hanya membawa oleh-oleh cerita, itu pun sering kali tidak lengkap. Sangat tidak lengkap malah. Tapi bukannya membela Jaejoong dan Sungmin yang notabene sesama namja uke, Taemin justru selalu berada di pihak Yunho cs. Gimana aksi protes kedua namja uke itu tidak selalu gagal kalau hasil akhir voting selalu dua lawan empat!

Mending kalau Taemin mendukungnya cuma dengan ngomong _"iya"_ atau anggukan kepala. Taemin tuh selalu saja memberi nasehat. Selalu aja memakai wejangan. Gimana kekalahan tidak menjadi semakin telak, diceramahi panjang lebar gitu. Cih, Dasar pengikut Siwon!

" Jadi selama ini meraka itu bohong, Tae. Katanya nggak pernah ada yeoja ikut. Tapi nyatanya banyak yeoja yang ikut. Termasuk Yoona itu. Emang kamu nggak takut kalo Minho direbut? Itu yeoja centil sering banget pingsan. Biar ditolongin, diperhatiin, dijagain. Ya nggak, Min?", kata Jaejoong.

" Ne, setuju.", tandas Sungmin.

" Aku yakin Minho nggak kayak gitu. Lagipula kalo misal iya, kita nggak harus ikut kegiatan itu juga.", Taemin _stay cool_. Jaejoong berdecak. Saling pandang dengan Sungmin. Waktunya mengeluarkan _hot news_!

" Tapi aku dengar lagi, Taemin! Itu katanya Yoona pernah telanjang di depan Kyuhyun."

Taemin terperangah. Tapi cuma sesaat. Setelah itu dia tersenyum geli. Hampir tertawa, tapi buru-buru ditutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

" Siapa yang bilang? Gosip tuh! Jangan Percaya."

" Kyuhyun yang bilang sendiri Taemin!", sungut Sungmin ngotot.

" Bohong itu, Min. Kayak nggak tahu sifat usilnya Kyuhyun aja."

Taemin tetap tenang. Tak ada rasa cemburu atau khawatir sedikit pun. Benar-benar jauh dari perkiraan Jaejoong dan Sungmin, bahwa Taemin bakalan pingsan karena shock berat. Lha ini, jangan kan shock, percaya sedikit pun tidak!

.

" Ampun deh! Kok bisa Taemin sepolos gitu ya?", Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala.

" Ne! Polosnya sampai taraf bodoh gitu. Sebel!", dengus Jaejoong.

" Pantes aja Minho cinta mati sama Taemin. Hari gini, di mana lagi dapat namjachingu cantik juga imut, yang kaya, tapi polos banget! Eh, kamu ingat nggak kata-katanya tempo lalu? Yang suruh panggil mereka sebutan '_hyung'_? _Yunho hyung? Kyuhyun hyung_!" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Juga lidah yang terjulur keluar. " Iuh, mending suruh bersihin Namsan tower berhari-hari, daripada panggil Kyuhyun pake embel _hyung_. Orang aku disuruh panggil _Kyunnie_ aja mau muntah rasanya."

" Bener banget. Aku hampir aja _epilepsy_ ngadepin dia.", Jaejoong bergidik.

" Trus gimana sekarang?"

Jaejoong berdecak, mengetukkan jemari lentiknya di dasbor mobil. Mencari akal bagaimana caranya melibatkan Taemin ke dalam rencana besar mereka. Harus! Karena kalau tidak, itu jadi bahaya besar. Bukan karena Taemin tukang ngadu, tapi karena namja satu ini terlalu polos –ingat-, dan sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Selama ini dia selalu kena hasutan Yunho dan Kyuhyun dengan gampang dan sukses. Kalau kedua namja itu merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan namjachingu mereka, mereka akan langsung mencari tahu lewat Taemin. Dan Taemin, dengan falsafah hidup _"Bohong itu dosa"_, jelas saja langsung membeberkan semua yang dia tahu.

Makanya, setelah tahu bahwa Taemin ternyata sangat _"berbudi luhur tinggi"_ begitu, Jaejoong dan Sungmin jadi ekstra hati-hati. Jangan sampai kelepasan ngomong di depannya.

" Ah, iya! Ya ampun!", seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. " Ini mudah banget, solusinya. Kita minta tolong aja, Geum Jandi aja."

Jaejoong tertegun sesaat, lalu dipukulnya jok yang didudukinya kuat-kuat.

" Idemu _smart_. Brilian banget, Min! Oke, putar arah ke rumah Geum Jandi sekarang!"

" Sip, boss!"

.  
.

To Be Continue

.

Ottoke untuk chapter pertama?

Mau dilanjut atau End disini tergantung jejak readers?

Sign

MermutCS


	2. Chapter 2

" _Ah, iya! Ya ampun!", seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. " Ini mudah banget, solusinya. Kita minta tolong aja, Geum Jandi saja."_

_Jaejoong tertegun sesaat, lalu dipukulnya jok yang didudukinya kuat-kuat._

" _Idemu smart. Brilian banget, Min! Oke, putar arah ke rumah Geum Jandi sekarang!"_

" _Sip, boss!"_

_( Previous chapter)_

* * *

.

.

(Cuap-cuap author sebentar! Muahehehe… xDD)

Thanks buat reviewnya! Aku seneng banget ada yang tahu tentang novel Cewek! Jadi nggak perlu jelasin keseluruhan. Karyanya _**Esti Kinasih.**_ Padahal ini novel jaman lama. Ini penulis juga _favorit_ saya, yang meng_ilhami_ saya hobi naek gunung dan ikut pecinta alam juga. Dan, saya juga tak pernah pikir untuk membuat versi _yaoi-_nya. Suer! Sampai sebelum saya ketemu pasangan _**yaoi asli**_, waktu perjalanan ke gunung Lawu –Jawa-. Saya jadi heboh sendiri. Terus kepikiran mau bagi cerita ini di bagian2 tertentu aja. Yang memang mendekati kenyataan di lapangan. So, kalo memang sudah pernah baca cerita ini. Please dan Tolong, kalo nggak terima ini cerita mbak_** Esti **_dibikin yaoi. Atau ini ceritanya saya ublek-ublek. ya _**nggak**_ usah DIBACA! Kan udah di _warning!_ Maafkan saya dan Terimakasih.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Title : The Show by Uke

Cast : Kim Jaejoong x Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin x Cho Kyuhyun, Shin Taemin x Park Minho

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor

* * *

.

Remake/Inspirasi/Saduran/nulis ulang atau apalah sebutannya untuk Novel Cewek!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

.

Happy reading guys! ^^

.

.

Geum Jandi itu teman sekelas Jaejoong dan Sungmin waktu SMA. _Gokil abis_ sekelas sama dia. Mukanya sih _babyface_ gitu. Cenderung _innocent _malah. Badannya juga munggil. Tapi, kalau kelas jadi ribut atau ingar-bingar, delapan puluh persen itu pasti gara-gara ulah dia.

Jandi langsung ketawa-ketiwi begitu Jaejoong menceritakan maksud kedatangannya. Dia memang paling senang kalau ada yang minta pertolongan model-model begitu.

" Itu _sih_ sepele. Urusan begini pake nyari aku!"

" Nggak usah sok penting deh kamu!", Jaejoong menjitak sayang kepala temannya. " Ada alasannya kenapa kami sampai terpaksa nyariin kamu. Tapi itu ntar aja. Cerita lengkapnya menyusul."

Sekali lagi Jandi memperhatikan tiga lembar foto yang tadi diserahkan Jaejoong padanya. Foto-foto Yunho, Kyuhyun, dan Minho.

" Oke deh. Serahin ke aku!", Jandi mengacungkan satu jempolnya.

.  
.

Tiga hari kemudian Jandi muncul di kampus Supershinne(?). Dia langsung menuju gedung Fakultas Musik dan Seni, menghampiri ketiga namja yang sedang duduk di satu bangku panjang, dengan lagak kebingungan.

" Ehem, permisi. Fakultas Manajemen Bisnis di mana ya?"

" Di gedung belakang," jawab Jaejoong, pura-pura tidak kenal. Jandi memang sudah memberitahukan rencana kedatangannya lewat telepon tadi malam. Karena itu siang ini Jaejoong dan Sungmin memaksakan diri bermanis-manis menemani Taemin, agar Jandi tidak kebingungan mencari targetnya. " Cari siapa?", tanya Jaejoong.

" Minho."

Sepasang mata Taemin langsung melebar. " Minho?" tanyanya membeo.

" Ne.", jawab Jandi centil. Membuat kedua mata Taemin semakin melebar lagi.

" Park Minho?", Taemin mulai tertarik.

" Hu-um. Keren banget ya namanya?" Jandi mengedipkan mata kirinya sambil senyum-senyum bangga. " Kenal juga? Tapi itu namja emang ganteng banget, pantes _ng-top_. Uda kayak artis terkenal kan dia?"

" Mm.. emang kamu ini siapa? Dulu… pacarnya?" suara Taemin putus-putus.

" Emangnya kenapa?" Jandi menatap Taemin tajam. " Dia punya pacar?" tanyanya galak. " Awas aja tuh orang sampe berani punya pacar!"

Muka Taemin sontak pucat pasi. Sementara Jaejoong dan Sungmin langsung bengong. Bengong sungguhan karena mereka berdua memang tak tahu soal sandiwara Jandi. Soalnya semalam di telepon, Jandi mengatakan akan datang ke kampus, tanpa mau menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

" _Thanks_ buat infonya.", Jandi melenggang pergi. Tapi sebentar balik lagi. " Dimana tadi kelasnya? Aku lupa."

" Emang belum dikasih tahu!", jawab Jaejoong sewot. Sungmin meringis. " Di gedung belakang. Lantai tiga. Tapi biasa dia suka nongkrong di ruang sekretariat."

" Oke, gomawo. _Bye_!", Jandi pergi dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

" Buat apa dia nyari Minho eoh?", Jaejoong mulai mengipas bara.

" Iya tuh. Centil banget lagaknya. Siapa sih itu yeoja genit?", Sungmin membantu.

Taemin tak lepas memandang Jandi dengan ekspresi muka yang sulit ditebak. Tiba-tiba dia beranjak berdiri. " Ayo!"

" Apa?"

" Mau ke mana?"

Jaejoong dan Sungmin pura-pura bodoh. Taemin tak menjawab. Langkahnya menyusul arah Jandi pergi. Dibelakangnya tanpa diketahui, dua sahabatnya mengikuti sambil _smirk evil_ dan saling main mata.

.

Sementara itu Minho bingung tiba-tiba saja ada yeoja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya mendatanginya. Apalagi yeoja itu bertanya dengan suara mendesah dan gaya yang menggoda.

" Park Minho eoh?"

" Nuguya?", tanya Minho dengan kening berkerut.

Jandi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, masih menebar senyum genitnya yang disambut agak ragu oleh Minho. " Kenalin. Aku kurirnya Sulli yang baru!"

Minho tersentak. Mukanya sontak pucat pasi dan genggamannya terlepas.

" Maksudnya?"

" Aku diminta tolong Sulli buat nemuin kamu. Kalo udah ketemu, dia bilang suruh Minho datang ke rumahnya. Penting- katanya. Lalu, kamu kemana aja selama ini? Kok dia sampai mohon-mohon aku buat cari kamu. Tau nggak? Itu anak sampai sakit, gara-gara kamu nggak pernah datang lagi. Banyak jadwal pentasnya dibatalin karenanya. Kamu jangan jahat gitu dong! Habis manis sepah dibuang. Dulu kan bilangnya kamu cinta mati sama dia. Cuma maut yang memisahkan kalian. Malah sekarang jadi begini? Asal kamu tahu waktu lulusan dulu, dia sengaja menciptakan tarian khusus buat kamu. Jangan pasang muka babbo gitu deh, sok lupa segala. _Well_, aku nggak maksud menyinggung dengan omongan barusan. Tapi…" Jandi sengaja memenggal kalimatnya untuk mendramatisir keadaan. " Intinya, kamu- Park Minho, ditunggu secepatnya!"

Minho melirik sekitarnya, mulai gelisah. Raut wajahnya sepucat kertas. _Omoo- Abang Minong ternyata…_

" Oke, jelas ya! Aku balik kalo gitu, urusanku beres." Jandi membalik badan pergi. Minho buru-buru mencekal satu tangannya. Namun langsung dilepas lagi, saat tanpa sengaja menoleh, mata dingin Taemin menyorot tajam. Akhirnya Minho bingung mau ngomong apa.

" Mwoya?", tanya Jandi sok tak sabar. " Mian, tapi aku sibuk. Mending kamu langsung samperin aja Sulli. Kasihan dia nyari kamu uda lama. Ntar dikira aku nggak usaha lagi. Arra? Jangan sampai nggak datang. Kasihan dia, nanti sakit lagi." Jandi menepuk pundak kiri Minho, lalu secepat kilat pergi. Meninggalkan Minho yang berdiri kikuk di tengah lima orang yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata tak mengerti.

" Nuguya, Minho?", tanya Kyuhyun mewakili rasa penasaran kelima orang itu. Ingat, Jaejoong dan Sungmin belum tahu juga soal ini.

Minho memberi isyrat Kyuhyun untuk tidak bertanya lanjut. Digamitnya lengan Taemin dengan lembut. " Kita perlu ngomong, Minnie!", katanya halus. Dan membawa Taemin pergi dari sana.

.  
.

Malamnya Jaejoong dan Sungmin berkunjung ke rumah Jandi. Meminta penjelasan sekomplit-komplitnya pada Jandi.

" Jadi kamu tahu semua itu dari buku album foto sepupu lho- Jino? Hebat!", decak Jaejoong kagum melihat foto mesra Minho dengan yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Sulli. Minho duduk di rumput, melambaikan tangan kanan ke arah kamera dengan tawa lebar. Sementara tangan kirinya memeluk erat seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang, yang dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Minho.

" Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Sulli. Trus dimana menariknya? Ini foto kapan?", tanya Sungmin.

" Tahun kemaren. Bareng kita lulus-lulusan juga."

" Ya, berarti Taemin dan Minho belum jadian kan."

" Ini prolog dulu, yang pengen aku kasih tahu ini. Silakan lihat!" Jandi menarik majalah di bawah meja dan menunjukan halaman yang dimaksud. Gambar Minho dan Sulli yang berdance hot -ria- di panggung pentas.

" Taemin juga _dancer_ handal.", ujar Jaejoong masih tak mengerti maksud Jandi.

" Jino dapet info, kalo anak bagian dokumentasi SMA Toho –tempat Yunho, Kyuhyun, Minho dan Sulli sekolah- itu habis acara pentas, mengetahui Sulli nangis histeris dan besoknya nggak masuk sekolah sampai tiga hari!"

" Nggak masuk sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong dan Sungmin serempak. " Dia kuliah?", lanjut Jaejoong.

" Belum. Masih kelas tiga SMA. Ini majalah dua bulan yang lalu lho!"

" HAH?" Lagi, keduanya menjerit kaget bersamaan.

" Kaget kan?", seringaian puas tercetak di wajah Jandi. Senang berhasil mengagetkan teman-temannya.

" Jelas Sulli ini yeojachingunya Minho.", tegas Sungmin.

" Jino tahu pasti kalo Sulli pacarnya Minho?", tanya Jaejoong.

" Ani. Jino nggak kenal itu yeoja. Dia nggak pernah sekelas. Tapi dia pernah lihat Minho berkali-kali menjemput Sulli. Malah kalo jalan pake dipeluk segala, kayak foto-foto ini.", jelas Jandi.

Jaejoong dan Sungmin saling tukar pandang dengan menaikan alis. " Wow! Mister Nice Guy-nya Taemin ternyata _playboy_ juga." Dua-duanya nyengir lebar.

.

.

Minho duduk terdiam di belakang setir mobil Jeepnya sejak beberapa saat lalu. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya, rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat, terbongkar tiba-tiba. Harus dia cari tahu siapa yeoja yang sudah ke kampus dan bikin gara-gara itu. Karena setelahnya Minho pergi ke rumah Sulli, yeoja itu tak tahu-menahu siapa yeoja yang mendatangi Minho. Sulli juga menegaskan bahwa dia sudah bisa menerima kisah cinta mereka yang berakhir dua bulan lalu dan tak ingin bertemu Minho. Bingungkan?

Kepala Minho terangkat begitu melihat mobil Volvo merah Jaejoong memasuki areal parkir kampus. Segera dihampiri kedua namja itu. Jaejoong dan Sungmin langsung cemas. Tapi memasang muka se_innoncent_ mungkin. Masa belum-belum udah ketahuan sih?

" Mwo?", tanya Jaejoong datar.

" Soal yeoja yang dateng ke sini waktu itu."

Mampus! Kedua namja cantik ini tercekat, buru-buru Jaejoong menutupi kekagetannya.

" Ketahuan juga kan akhirnya? Sok jadi namja baik-baik, biar Taemin percaya. Playboy juga ternyata."

" Aku nggak butuh komentarmu. Aku nungguin kamu karena aku mau tanya. Dia bilang apa aja waktu itu? Sebelum nemuin aku?"

" Ani. Cuma tanya kelas mu dimana, yah- aku tunjukin aja."

" Jinja? Taemin nggak tanya apa-apa ke dia?", Minho tak percaya.

" Iya. Bener!", jawab Sungmin tegas. " Emang kenapa?"

" Aniyo.", Minho terdiam,kelihatan lega. Dia tidak tahu, kedua namja di depannya juga merasa lega, karena merekalah biang keroknya. Hahaha… xDD

" Bisa tolong aku cari tahu siapa yeoja itu?", pinta Minho akhirnya.

" Kan disuruh Sulli. Kamu tanya aja dia? Btw, Sulli itu siapa?"

Minho menyeringai. " Nggak bakal aku kasih tahu."

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangan malas. " Nggak maksa juga. Taemin itu emang polos. Tapi aku tidak. Model kayak kamu, bisa aku tebak!"

Sungmin tertawa. Tapi langsung bungkam begitu ditatap galak Minho.

" Sulli nggak kenal itu yeoja sialan.", desisnya.

" Oh.. Hah? Nggak Kenal? Kok bisa?" Jaejoong berlagak kaget. " Ne, terpaksa aku bantuin, cari tahu siapa itu yeoja."

" Kapan aku dapet kabar?", tanya Minho.

" Mana aku tahu pasti. Orang nyarinya ke mana, belum tahu. Coba ntar kita datengin SMA Toho. Kalo uda ketemu itu yeoja, kita kasih tahu kamu secepetnya.", Jaejoong agak sewot.

" Oke. Makasih banget, BooJae!", Minho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. Dan pergi.

" YA! Nggak yang boleh panggil aku begitu, kecuali Yunnie-ku tahu.", protes Jaejoong seraya merapikan rambutnya.

.

_-Skiptime-_

Jaejoong dan Sungmin menemukan yeoja yang agak mirip Geum Jandi di SMA itu. Tidak mungkin membawa Jandi langsung kan? Bisa mampus mereka. Setelah memberi tahu Minho. Yeoja yang jadi kambing hitam bernama Hyorin, murid SMA Toho. Esoknya SMA Toho ribut besar. Menurut Jino -sepupu Jandi-, Sulli dan Hyorin perang mulut perkara masalah tempo hari. Perkembangan yang diluar dugaan, kedua yeoja tersebut datang ke kampus Supershinne untuk mencari Minho.

Hyorin langsung berkata ketus protes kepada Minho. Ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak kesal jadi bualan orang? " Loe pikir lo cakep banget gitu sampe pantes direbutin? Sori ya, gua udah punya namjachingu. Buang-buang tenaga rebut pacar orang!"

Jaejoong menarik Sungmin keluar dari kerumunan. Keduanya memasang muka sedatar mungkin. Saat suasana semakin kisruh, Taemin menunjukan satu poin lebihnya sebagai namja yang dibesarkan di lingkungan aristokrat tulen. Dengan suara anggun, tenang, dan berwibawa, dipotongnya omelan Hyorin yang sudah seperti petasan renceng saking emosinya.

" Kita ngomong di tempat lain. Bisa ditahan sebentar emosinya?", Taemin tersenyum manis. Kyaa~aa xDD Author meleleh

Akhirnya Taemin, Minho, sang selingkuhan Sulli dan si kambing hitam Hyorin berlalu entah kemana.

" Dasar kodok ijo! Ada-ada saja!" Kyuhyun ketawa setan. Disebelahnya, Yunho menyeringai lebar. Tertawa tanpa suara.

" Ada apa?", tanya Jaejoong datar. Duduk disebelah Yunho, diikuti Sungmin.

" Nggak tahu." Kedua namja di depannya geleng kepala bersamaan.

Lama mereka menunggu. Sekitar satu jam baru Minho kembali dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Bukan dia kali!", desisnya dongkol.

" Yah, Minho- maaf banget. Abis aku lupa-lupa ingat wajah yeoja itu, baru juga sekali ketemu.", Jaejoong ber_acting_ menyesal karena salah tunjuk.

" Babo! Kenapa nggak di pastiin dulu? Jangan nyalahin Boojae-ku seenaknya! Cari sendiri sana!", marah Yunho tidak suka. Jaejoong tersipu.

" Ck!", Minho berdecak. Bingung mau marah ke siapa. " Kalian pulang duluan aja! Aku masih ada urusan."

" Ne!", Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersenyum evil. " Nggak usah disesali. Apa aku bilang? Punya belang nggak usah ditutupi, daripada kebongkar kayak gini."

" Dasar playboy setan!", bisik Sungmin di telinga Jaejoong.

" Yuk, balik! Balik!", ajak Yunho, meraih tangan Jaejoong. Mereka berempat meninggalkan tempat itu. Juga Minho yang mukanya super lecek.

.

.

Di teras rumah Taemin sedang melamun. Ini pertama kalinya dia membuka diri. Tadinya dia berpikir,dirinya takkan pernah membutuhkan Jaejoong dan Sungmin. Karena di mata Taemin, dua namja cantik itu benar-benar namja kasar! Tipikal masyarakat golongan kasta rendah. Urakan, tidak tahu tata krama. Kalau bicara seenak kata –asal jeplak-. Ketawanya juga mirip Buto! Kalau bercanda tidak peduli tempat, tidak peduli situasi. Meskipun sedang makan, mulut penuh, keduanya saling mencela dengan sangat seru dan riuh.

Dan yang sempat membuat Taemin shock, tiba-tiba saja dia dianggap bukan siapa-siapa. Jaejoong dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan darah biru tulen dan gelar kebangsawanannya. Boro-boro hormat seperti kebanyakan orang memperlakukan dia dan keluarganya. Memandangnya saja cuma dengan sebelah mata.

_**-Flashback satu jam sebelumnya-**_

Jaejoong yang baru pulang sehabis mampir ke rumah Jandi bareng Sungmin. Disambut Ummanya dengan pesan bahwa sedari tadi Taemin bolak-balik telepon. Kening Jaejoong berkerut bingung. Kenapa nggak telepon ke ponselnya saja? Sungmin mengedikkan bahu, mengikuti Jaejoong menuju meja telepon.

" Halo, Taemin ada apa? Katanya kamu telepon cari aku?. Iya… Habis nganterin Sungmin. Biasa dia kan nggak bisa kalo lihat kaos pink lucu dikit. Pasti pingin punya. Ya-iyalah. Kaos di toko. Bukan jemuran orang. Kalo itu sih aku ogah nemenin. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi rugi. Tanggung soalnya kalo cuma kaos. Mending sekalian sama celana jins atau seprai, gitu. Apalagi kalo dapet baju pesta. Lumayan banget tuh!"

Sampai situ, omongan Jaejoong terputus tawa berderai Sungmin. Sementara Taemin tersenyum tipis. Sudah tak kaget lagi dengan mulut Jaejoong yang memang suka ngaco.

" Itu, Jaejoong. Waktu di rumahku itu, kamu sebenernya mau ngomong apa?", tanya Taemin ragu.

" Oh, yang waktu itu? Ani. Cuma ngasih tahu kalo selama ini namjachingu kita pada bohong, soal kegiatan SMent yang dibilang intern. Padahal banyak yeoja ikut. Kesannya kita orang awam gini ngrepotin. Makanya aku bikin _plan_ buat nunjukin ke mereka, kalo cuma naik gunung kita juga bisa."

" Terus?", Taemin mulai tertarik.

" Terus apanya? Kan nggak jadi. Katanya kamu nggak perlu protes-protes lagi. Mereka emang begitu tabiatnya. Ya udah, terima aja.", Suara Jaejoong terdengar seperti orang pasrah. Padahal aslinya, dia ngacungin jempol dan kedip sebelah mata pada Sungmin. Khukhukhu! Si darah biru terhasut _jealous_ juga akhirnya.

" Hmm, begitu?", suara Taemin agak kecewa.

" Ne, emang kenapa sih?"

" Aniyo. Tapi, waktu itu kamu udah punya _planning_ mateng ato baru ide?"

" Tentu, _planning_ mateng dong. Lagian buat apa? Kan uda batal.", Jaejoong pura-pura tak tertarik.

" A-ani. Cuma pengen tahu aja. Besok sepulang kuliah kamu ke rumahku ya? Aku mau dengar _planning_ kamu."

" Eh-oh, Ne. Mollayo, Min!"

Telepon di seberang ditutup. Jaejoong langsung ketawa ngakak. " Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!" Jaejoong dan Sungmin bersorak dengan meniru gaya Dora the explorer.

.

Oke, satu anak kucing polos sukses masuk perangkap. Apa yang akan terjadi sama Taemin? Dan bagaimana aksi unjuk rasa ketiga namja uke ini? Ini buka adu kuat-kuatan naek gunung. Saya nggak bisa bayangin Minho yang dapet 3 mendali vs Taemin yang jarang olahraga.

Tunggu chapter depan. See ya!

To Be Continue

.

Special Thanks buat Guest tanpa nama yang bersedia me-review, juga yang lainnya

Julie YunJae│KiWonMinLope │ Jotha Aurigth │ jjynh3│ Tia Matsuri │ Hyugi Lee │Cho Rai Sa│ sha │Evil Thieves│ Nara-chan │Daniss Uchiha-chan │Choi sila│KishiZhera

Akhir kata, masih ingin dilanjut?

.

Sign MermutCS


End file.
